When harvesting corn with the aim of collecting corn kernels using a combine harvester, the corn ears that contain the corn kernels are separated from the stalks on which the corn ears grow. To this end, the combine harvester is provided with a harvester header at the front of the combine harvester. Combine harvesters with similar harvester headers are used for harvesting sun flower kernels from sun flower seed heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,224,534 discloses a harvester device which is suitable for use in a corn header of a combine harvester. The header comprises a plurality of such harvester devices. The known harvester device comprises a stalk channel that is delimited by two deck plates that are spaced apart from each other to form the stalk channel between them. The combine harvester drives through the corn field and catches the successive corn stalks of a row of corn plants in the stalk channel. Below the deck plates, a pair of stripper rolls is arranged. The stripper rolls are also spaced apart from each other, with the corn stalk channel extending between them. The stripper rolls engage a corn stalk that is caught in the stalk channel and pull the corn stalk downwards. The stalk channel is wide enough to accommodate the corn stalk, but too narrow for the corn ears to pass through. The corn ears are pulled against the top of the deck plates, and are separated from the corn stalk when the corn stalk is pulled further downwards by the stripper rolls.
On top of each deck plate, a gathering chain device is arranged. The gathering chain device comprises a plurality of paddles that are driven by an endless chain. The paddles engage the separated corn ears and transport them towards the collector device, which usually comprises an auger that extends transverse to the main driving direction of the combine harvester. The collector device collects the harvested corn ears and transports them towards the processing device of the combine harvester, in which the corn kernels are removed from the harvested corn ears.
In the known device, corn kernels are often detached from the corn ears during the process of separating the corn ears from the corn stalks and during transport by the gathering chains to the auger. These kernels cannot be harvested, as they slip through the harvester device and fall to the ground. This has a negative impact on the yield that can be achieved by the combine harvester.